<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Love, Death and Pain by YubNub1020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001532">Through Love, Death and Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubNub1020/pseuds/YubNub1020'>YubNub1020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Assassination, Fluff, Murder, Suggestive content in some chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubNub1020/pseuds/YubNub1020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the world of "There Goes My Halo" in which Bente lives as an assassin, following the orders of the Grand Mother that controls her. But what is Bente to do when she gets tangled up in the webs of a seemingly normal family. Does she give in to the quarreling brothers, or does she take out their sister that knows a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was inspired by my friend ranting about how much she wanted me to make a continuation of the world of "There Goes My Hero"<br/>I'll try to upload every Friday, but that is subject to change, and I'll more than likely post tiny excerpts on my Tumblr the day before the chapter gets published. (My Tumblr is inaconstantstateoffrenchfries, incase you would like to read the weekly spoilers/excerpts.)<br/>Anyway, hope you enjoy!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the world...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a distinct noise coming from the thin alleyway between the bakery and flower shop, the scents of the two buildings mixing with the trash in the giant dumpsters. The noise could only be described as the clicking of heels from someone on a mission. The clicking came to a sudden stop outside of the front door of the bakery. <br/>	A young woman with blonde hair looked into the window displays, gazing at the cake stands stuffed to the edges with various pastries and other baked goods. She checked her watch, noticing that it was a quarter till three in the afternoon. <br/>	“Perfect timing. I’ll just run in there real quick and create the perfect distraction. Should be easy enough.” She said to herself.<br/>	The lady walked into the bakery, ignoring the glares from the aggravated customers. <br/>	“What’s with the dirty look buddy? You seem mad.” She stopped in front of a table where a young man was sitting. <br/>	“I would be fine except from the fact that your heels ruined my train of thought and distracted me from my book. “ He spat at her, burying his nose back into the book.<br/>	“Oh, that’s a really good book. I just don’t remember all the details quite right. Can you remind me what the main character does right after he meets his future lover?” She asked, fluttering her eyelids. <br/>	“No. Move along honey. I’m not interested in hooking up with you.”<br/>	“I wasn’t even suggesting anything of that matter. I just wanted to know about the book you were reading.”<br/>	“Well go find someone else to talk to because I’m not interested.”<br/>	“Can I at least have your name in case I want to start a book club with you?”<br/>	“No. I assume that you’ll probably come back in about a week to see if you can try to get my name again. Maybe then I’ll tell you my name.”<br/>	“Thanks darling. See you around.”<br/>	She smiled as she walked towards the counter in the back of the shop. There was a young man standing there taking orders. Once she arrived at the counter she looked up to the menu, framed with different plants and succulents. He smiled at her and asked. <br/>	“The same order as normal?”<br/>	“Yep.”<br/>	“And the name?”<br/>	“As always, Bente.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for this taking so long to upload. I had really bad writers block and absolutely no motivation to work on this.<br/>Hopefully updates will come out more frequently following this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A neon sign illuminated the surrounding brick alleyway, casting a red-ish glow on the trash cans and rain puddles. Two shadows approached the light, their features being highlighted in the light.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is the right place, Bente? It looks like a random bar or something like that.” One of the shadows asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Alice. I’m quite sure that I know where my job hub is located.” The other shadow replied</p>
<p>"But it's in such a weird location. How are you sure that this is the right building?"</p>
<p>"Because Alice, the building's bricks are textured slightly differently. Here, feel the walls."</p>
<p>The shorter of the two shadows ran her hand along the wall, trying to notice the subtle difference between the two buildings.</p>
<p>"Wait, you're right. This one feels way different than the other one."</p>
<p>"Told you so."</p>
<p>The two shadows continued down the alleyway, getting closer to the flashing red and blue light, now reading "OPEN". The building from the outside looked like a basic brick bar with a lounge on the top and maybe a very squished apartment on the third floor. But in reality the building was being used for more nefarious purposes. The taller shadow, Bente, looked at the bouncer and pulled out an ID card, showing it to the man.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Bente. Great to see you again. Who's your friend?"</p>
<p>"This is Alice. I'm bringing her in to show her the ropes and possibly get her to join."</p>
<p>"I see. Continue on then ladies."</p>
<p>The bouncer opened the door and Bente pulled Alice into the building.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my world, Alice." Bente gestured her arm out at the buzzing building. Alice looked on in shock at the true nature of the building.</p>
<p>"This is the Assassin hub, where we all come to meet, get assignments and experiment with different killing methods and weapons. Downstairs is where the Mother is.</p>
<p>” “The Mother?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the Mother. It’s just a nickname. She’s not an actual mother, as far as I’m aware. Who really knows? Anyway, would you like to continue our mini tour of the place?”</p>
<p>“I guess.” Alice shrugged as she looked at each of the places that Bente mentioned.</p>
<p>Bente continued to give Alice a tour of the building, taking great interest to explain more about some of the more intricate parts of the place.</p>
<p>“Would you like to meet some of the other members of the organization?” Bente asked, seeing as Alice’s eyes had partially glazed over.</p>
<p>“Umm...Maybe later. I have some other business to attend to.” Alice said, turning her head towards Bente.</p>
<p>“I see. Would you like me to guide you home or can you manage that yourself?”</p>
<p>“I can do it myself, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>“Good luck then. Please call me when you get home safe.”</p>
<p>“I might, depending on if you stop being all snarky.”</p>
<p>“You should just leave.”</p>
<p>“Gladly.” Alice spun on her heel and pushed the door open.</p>
<p>Stepping into the cold air, she left the alleyway towards her apartment.</p>
<p>“Finally, she’s gone.” Bente thought.</p>
<p>Bente stepped off of the small landing onto the plush floor. She sunk into a nearby armchair and sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Did you get any comprehensive information on her?” A voice from the bar called out.</p>
<p>“No, at least not as much as I would have liked. She refused to answer any of my questions and wouldn’t let me tell her about any of the stuff we do here at all. She seemed to be in a hurry to get out of here, like she got a bad vibe. I’m thinking she might know a little more than she’s letting on. When we were on our way here, she told me that she’s heard rumors of what this place really is.” Bente huffed, rubbing her temples.</p>
<p>“I hope that she doesn’t know too much. Do you know how much trouble you’d be in if she told the authorities or even a member of the rival group in the next city over?” The voice replied</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m quite aware of how much trouble I’d be in. I’d probably be kicked out or executed. Mother wouldn’t like that very much.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of Mother, I think she wanted to see you when you got back. So I’d bet that means now.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be one my way then. Talk to you later then.” Bente rose from the armchair and made her way to the staircase and sighed before going down to Mother’s office.</p>
<p>The staircase was bathed in neon pink light from the signs on the walls. Bente reached the bottom and followed the well worn path in the carpet to where the office was. She knocked three times before waiting to be let in.</p>
<p>“Come in darling.” Mother’s voice called from beyond the door.</p>
<p>Bente opened the door and walked to the desk that sat in the middle of the room. The back to Mother’s chair faced Bente.</p>
<p>“You may sit down Bente.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Mother.”</p>
<p>“So did you get any information on if your prospective friend was going to join us or not.”</p>
<p>“No Mother. She left before I could get an answer out of her.”</p>
<p>“I see. Maybe she’ll come back another time.”</p>
<p>“About that.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean, about that?”</p>
<p>“She seemed to be in a hurry to get away once she got the location of this base.”</p>
<p>“I see. Did you unintentionally bring a rival spy to our base?”</p>
<p>“Not that I’m aware of.”</p>
<p>“Good to know. I have your next mission for you.”</p>
<p>“So soon?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I don’t know if I even count what you did today as a real mission, especially seeing as you that could easily count as a failed mission.</p>
<p>” “I’m sorry Mother.” “Don’t apologize. Just do better next time. Anyway here’s your next mission.”</p>
<p>A thick manila folder was thrown over the back of the chair and landed on the desk right in front of Bente.</p>
<p>“Your goal for this mission is to infiltrate the life of a wealthy businessman. Being his secretary, we took care of his old one. There is a party on the 14th next month, you will be his partner at said party and I want him taken out within the next week. That we have an easier time covering up his death, we could easily blame it on any of the party goers. After a week, you become suspect number one. See to it that you don’t almost recruit another spy.”</p>
<p>“Yes Mother.”</p>
<p>“By the way, you might know your next target. I will wait for your reaction. Go ahead and open up your file. Bente picked up the file and opened the first side to reveal her next target. It was the CEO of a small bakery business that had just opened, none other than the infamous Berwald Oxenstierna</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>